Daydreams
by TaShYrEi
Summary: A night in Anzu's living room gives Jounouchi weird thoughts...But it wasn't really bad to daydream, right? [Jounouchi x Anzu][oneshot][20th fic]


**Daydreams**

_Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and its other creators._

**I couldn't wait to post this so…I don't really care anymore about applying for the 30kisses!**

…

"Tissue." Anzu whispered, her tone stifled with tears. Her voice was rather commanding.

He opened a new box of tissues and handed it to her. She pulled out a clean sheet and blew her nose hard. About them were empty soda cans and potato chip foils messily scattered around. Jounouchi just scratched his head absent-mindedly and inserted the CD carefully into the player.

"Isn't this the 17th time you've watched this piece of crap today?" He complained. "And the 123rd time this week?"

The opening credits popped into the screen and the annoyingly dramatic music had begun again. Jounouchi could only shrug and plug his ears with the cotton balls he stole from Anzu's bathroom cabinet.

"Anzu?"

"Sshhh…" Anzu waved him off, with her eyes stuck on the TV screen like glue.

"Anzu, let's just watch another movie." Jounouchi pulled a CD from his backpack and showed it to the brunette—blocking the view.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Jou, you're not going to trick me again into watching porn movies."

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow. "How are you so sure this is porn? Look at the case!" He pointed to the cover that featured a popular cartoon.

"Oh, no, you're not fooling me again with the case-exchange-with-porn-CDs. The last time you did it, you put one of those disgusting CDs in a Teletubbies case. And I'm not falling for it again." Anzu knowingly answered. Then her lips turned into a straight line as she noticed that she had already missed exactly three minutes of the introductory scene. "Look what you made me do!"

"Like you don't know it already…" Jounouchi muttered.

"SHUT UP."

"Okay, okay. Geez, you look like you have your period or something…"

He was only met with a hard glare that almost melted a hole in his forehead.

''What's so special with that movie any—'' But his statement was stopped as his eyes bulged the size of cooking pans at the scene he was seeing.

"_Please Joseph, don't leave me… I can't live without you…" The teenage girl cried._

"_I-I don't know. I don't want to but I must. It's the only way for us to be together—somehow, someway, somewhere and sometime in the future…" He caressed her cheek and brought it near to his face._

"_I don't understand you! You'll leave for us to be together? What is that suppo—" But her lips were caught quickly before she was able to finish her sentence._

"_Tia—ra…"_

Jounouchi could hear exaggerated sobs from behind him. But his ears filtered all sounds irrelevant as he resumed watching.

"_I…love you."_

Jounouchi closed his eyes and ears as the characters began to make moaning noises. 'Aww, man…I think I'm going to be sick…' But just as he did so, weird thoughts began to infiltrate his mind…

"_Jounouchi… You can't go! You can't leave me here!" Anzu screamed as tears flowed from her glittering sapphire orbs._

"_We can't be… I have Mai and…Yugi is—"_

"_With me? No! You can't go with Mai…she-she's cheating on you!" Brunette hair flew everywhere as Anzu spilled the dark secret she knew and had been keeping for so many months._

"_Come again?" Jounouchi asked although he knew the answer._

"_Mai's with anoth—" Then her eyes widened as she felt soft lips press against hers. After a while, she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal compassion._

_Finally, both of them pulled away for air._

"_Anzu… You didn't need to tell me… I already knew."_

_The brunette was taken aback. "But—why?"_

"_I-I was confused. I loved Mai but…my thoughts kept drifting back to you…" Jounouchi replied darkly as his hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "So if you would give me another chance…To prove that I'm worth all your tears…"_

"_I already forgave you a long, long time ago." Anzu managed to smile weakly—but it was all Jounouchi needed._

_With that, they locked their lips once more, oblivious to the call of dusk._

"Jou. Nou. Chi." Anzu pronounced his name loudly for the entire world to hear.

"Hm, what?" Jounouchi stirred slightly. Then he remembered where he was and _who _he was with. "WHAT?" He almost shouted as he saw her face in extreme closeness to his.

A frown.

"You're spacing out again."

"Uhh…Were you saying something?"

Anzu slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Sometimes I don't even know what to do with you!" She folded her arms across her chest and continued watching.

Honestly, it really wasn't the first time he had those strange thoughts. During class, his eyes would often waft to the clueless brunette who would simply smile at him—triggering him to coast back into one of his daydreaming sprees—being the reason for the dozen detentions he had for the past few weeks.

Well it really wasn't bad to daydream, right?

…

**I know it's crap like all the other fics I've written, but what the hell… Oh, oh and exams are over! –skips like the weirdo she is- Please review!**


End file.
